deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai (Kung Fu Panda)
Kai (a.k.a. The Collector) is the main antagonist in the movie, Kung Fu Panda 3. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Demongo VS Kai Possible Opponents * Hades (God of War) * Kan-Ra * Kratos * Lord Tirek * Quan Chi * Bowser * Demongo * Makuta * Umarak * Alien Hipporito History In life, Kai was a warrior and a friend of Oogway. One day, after Oogway was wounded in an ambush, Kai picked him up and carried him for days, looking for help. Kai found a hidden panda village, where the elders used the power of chi to heal Oogway. While Oogway wanted to study the use of chi to help others, Kai decided to take chi from others to augment his own power. Oogway felt that he had no choice but to fight Kai, and at the end of the battle, he banished him to the Spirit Realm. During his 500 years in the Spirit Realm, Kai perfected his ability to steal the chi of others. He searched the Realm and collected the chi of every kung fu master there, finally culminating in a rematch against Oogway. Before he was absorbed, though, Oogway informed Kai that he was not the one destined to defeat Kai, but that he had placed another on that path. Having accomplished everything he could in the Spirit Realm, Kai returned to the mortal world, where he began defeating every master he came across, seizing their chi. Eventually, he arrived at the Jade Palace, where he fought and defeated the Furious Five and Shifu, stealing their chi. In the process, he took great delight in destroying the Jade Palace and the large statue of Oogway. Tigress, alone of the Furious Five, escaped Kai, and found the hidden panda village where Po was studying. Kai followed her to the village, and fought Po. Although the pandas were able to outfight Kai’s jade zombies, Po could not use his special Wuxi Finger Hold to banish him to the Spirit Realm, as it only worked on mortals. Instead, Po used the move on himself, taking Kai with him to the Spirit Realm. Furious at having been sent back to the Spirit Realm, attacked Po and began stealing his chi. Po, however was helped by the people in the panda village, who sent their chi to Po giving him more power than Kai had. Kai promised Po that he would overcome him, even if it took another 500 years. At that, Po willingly surrendered all of his chi to Kai, who didn’t realize that there was a limit to how much chi he could hold. Kai was obliterated in a brilliant chi explosion. Death Battle Info Appearance Abilities Weaponry Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Movie Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Magic Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Light Users Category:Fallen Heroes